


Песня сирен

by DI_Spector



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_Spector/pseuds/DI_Spector
Summary: «Арго» давно уже проплыл между островами, а значит и все сирены бросились в море и скалы примерно тогда же. Васко вообще в них не верил даже как в вымерший вид птиц.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Kudos: 4





	Песня сирен

— Если все готово, я приглашу остальных на вашу лодку… 

— Это корабль. Не лодка, — поправил Васко, ощущая как по спине расползается нехорошее предчувствие: их путешествие займет несколько месяцев. А в такой компании они обещали превратиться в ад. 

Однако этого не случилось: будущий наместник скорее напоминал воодушевленного подростка, Де Сарде же так и оставался его верным спутником. Пожалуй, даже слишком верным — поморщился Васко, наблюдая, как старший из кузенов, раскинув руки и стоя на палубе, с упоением рассказывает младшему о своих идеях для Новой Серены.

«Арго» давно уже проплыл между островами, а значит, и все сирены бросились в море и скалы примерно тогда же. Васко вообще в них не верил даже как в вымерший вид птиц. Ему с лихвой хватало тех тварей, что постоянно пытался провезти на их кораблях Мостовой альянс. Уж эти монстры действительно были настоящими и, к сожалению, довольно безжалостными. Да примет море погибших.

Но смотря на двух кузенов, капитан «Морского конька» практически слышал мифическое пение. Вот-вот оно отвлечет его и... корабль неизбежно напорется на риф или мель, или сойдет с курса. Или же это будет он сам, капитан Васко. Качающаяся под ногами палуба и запах морской соли отвлекали от навязчивых и странных сравнений, за что он был благодарен. 

Смотря вдаль и прислушиваясь к шуму волн, Васко возвращал себе спокойствие. К тому же, если эмиссар торгового содружества и вызывал интерес (особенно после того, как вернул команде их юнгу), то его близкие отношения с кузеном очень быстро этот самый интерес отбили. Как бы то ни было, все аристократы в чем-то одинаковые, — пожалуй, именно после этого путешествия у Васко не осталось сомнений на этот счет. 

Поэтому завидев землю капитан улыбнулся. Он наконец-то ссадит вчершаних мальчишек на остров воплощать их амбиции и вернется в море со спокойной душой. И в долгожданной тишине.

Но этому не суждено было сбыться. 

— Я списываю тебя на сушу, — безжалостно отрезала адмирал Кабрал. 

Ярость прожигала душу. Но не так долго, как он того ожидал. Приставленный к эмиссару, Васко довольно быстро понял, что испытывать злость в адрес свой невольной компании как-то глупо. Ее сменила тоска: по кораблю, команде и огромным морским просторам. Тоска, на которую, с учетом всех дел Де Сарде, почти не оставалось времени — только вечерами у костра в центре лагеря. Но в такие моменты недолгих передышек, Васко с любопытством сравнивал свои впечатления раньше и теперь. И думал, что никогда так не ошибался.

Каждый из двоих пассажиров его последнего рейса делал лучшее из возможного. Константин Орсей все так же сладкоголосо пел в своем дворце, умудряясь вести политику без привычной знатной грязи. Де Сарде же обладал настолько явными талантами дипломата, очаровывая харизмой и умением найти компромисс, что в его аристократическом воспитании начинал сомневаться даже Васко. 

С другой стороны, он был обычным капитаном, и ничего не смыслил в политике. А дворянское детство заменила палуба. В которой, благодаря вопросу Де Сарде, Васко все еще помнил много хорошего. 

Молодой эмиссар продолжал удивлять — Васко даже смирился с этим чувством. Раз за разом помогая капитану в его странных просьбах, тот неизменно выражал только поддержу и как-то скрытое одобрение. Словно ему это действительно было важно. И слушая негромкую речь Де Сарде у лагерного костра, Васко все так же не мог избавиться от навязчивой мысли, что сирены — те самые, которых не существует — звучат именно так. Самые опасные и самые одурманивающие.

Это сравнение особенно ярко переливалось в голове не тогда, когда Де Сарде проявлял чудеса дипломатии и склонял к разум абсолютно неразумных всех: религиозных фанатиков, сумасшедших ученых и рассерженных островитян. Нет, именно сейчас, когда он говорил с друзьями, искренне и открыто, не размениваясь на искусные ораторские уловки.

— Еще одно слово, зеленокровый, — хитро сощурился Курт, — и я припомню тебе твое последнее фиаско в Старой Серене. 

— Я вытаскивал Константина из очередной любовной интриги, — легко отмахнулся тот. 

Васко, вынырнувший на это реплике из своих размышлений, усмехнулся:  
— Хм, мне всегда казалось, что Константину они не требуются, — замечание не было столь невинным, каким прозвучало, — Особенно так казалось на корабле. У вас все-таки довольно близкие отношения, мой друг.

Непонимание на лице Де Сарде выглядело непривычно и любопытно, но быстро сменилось улыбкой:  
— Да, но не в том смысле, о котором ты говоришь, — он снял шляпу и теперь выглядел моложе всех в отряде. — Хотя не спорю, это было бы как раз по-аристократски.

Васко с любопытством изогнул бровь и кивнул, принимая ответ. Курт же, наконец уловив о чем на самом деле они говорили, закрыл глаза рукой и покачал головой:  
— Я ведь предупреждал тебя, зеленокровый. Будешь постоянно следить за ним — никогда не займешься своей жизнью.

— Ну, мне кажется, сейчас у меня неплохо выходит. В конце концов, Константина я вижу теперь только во дворце, когда отчитываюсь о делах. Переезд многое изменил.

Под стрекот ночных светлячков и шум горящего костра беседа медленно текла дальше. Уже засыпая под негромкие препирательства Курта и его ученика, Васко зачем-то размышлял, был бы он интереснее для него, будь он тоже аристократом. Совершенно глупая и неуместная мысль, — напомнил он себе, окончательно проваливаясь в сон.

Впрочем, всего несколько недель спустя, разница в их положении оказалась не такой уж разительной. 

— Выходит, ты — рожденный морем, — словно бы мимолетно заметил Васко на их очередном длинном переходе из Хикмета в Новую Серену. 

По непонятным причинам караванщиков Де Сарде чаще игнорировал, предпочитая пешие путешествия по острову. 

— Выходит так, — Де Сарде легко шел по невысокому цветущему разнотравью. Его шляпа опять болталась в руке, цепляя особо длинные травинки, а голос звучал непривычно задумчиво. Сделав еще несколько шагов, он обернулся, прищуриваясь и высматривая остальных компаньонов, которые изрядно отстали. Васко на мгновение почудилось, что тот снова кажется сильно моложе его самого: то ли из-за нового непривычно легкого доспеха, то ли из-за немного потерянного выражения лица. 

— Я не знаю, кто я, — наконец продолжил Де Сарде, понимая, что кроме Васко, его никто не услышит. — Слишком много всего. И всё… ненастоящее. Аристократия, островитяне, навты — кажется, я везде избежал судьбы. И не могу сказать, что меня это хоть сколько нибудь радует.

От слов Де Сарде Васко стало не по себе. Он всегда думал, что земля все делает сложнее. Но был бы Де Сарде таким же обаятельным, если бы вырос среди навтов? Скорее всего, нет. Заметил ли бы его вообще Васко? Вероятно, тоже.

Последняя мысль вызвала волну отвращения к себе. Он покачал головой, избавляясь от нее и возвращаясь к диалогу. Де Сарде все еще выглядел как побитый щенок, и это зрелище ощущалось невыносимо неправильным.

— Понимаю, мой друг. Но в твоем случае, подобного рода знание — это не только способ разобраться в себе. Это еще и буквально выбор. Который ты можешь сделать сам.

Де Сарде несколько раз моргнул, вглядываясь в лицо Васко, после чего внезапно перестал хмуриться:  
— Пожалуй, ты прав. Мне стоит подумать над этим.

Еще через несколько недель на лице Васко заживали свежие татуировки. 

Даже зная о том, что Де Сарде — рожденный морем, Васко не рискнул предлагать адмиралу принять эмиссара как навта. А потому отправился к татуировщику один.

Васко мог сомневаться в чем угодно, но он точно знал: Де Сарде должен сам определиться, кто он. И давить на него было бы верхом глупости.

Тем не менее, что-то между ними неуловимо изменилось. 

Де Сарде смотрел на новые росчерки чернил на лице капитана так, словно никак не мог понять, как он к ним относится. В том, как он задавал о них вопросы слышалось больше, чем было сказано напрямую. Наконец уловив эту странную недоговоренность, Васко резко оборвал свой ответ где-то на его середине и прищурился:  
— Тебе действительно так интересна моя послужная биография?

Де Сарде словно бы смутился:  
— Мне важно узнать тебя… лучше. 

— Я польщен. Но, знаешь, тебе, — Васко улыбнулся уголком губ, — для этого не обязательно задавать вопросы.

Несколько слишком долгих мгновений мгновений спустя Де Сарде кивнул. После чего, резко поникнув, он подошел к краю причала и облокотился на поручень ограждения, смотря в воду. Портовые чайки кричали где-то над их головами, шумно и в разлад. Васко встал рядом, убрав руки за спину и вглядываясь в далекую линию горизонта, где смешивалась синева моря и неба. 

— Испытание на верность окончено, — голос Де Сарде звучал непривычно глухо. — Теперь ты вернешься на корабль?

Что ж, это было ожидаемо. 

— Без сомнений. Но не сейчас.

Де Сарде поднял на него глаза в немом, но легко угадывающемся вопросе.

— Мне слишком интересно, что будет дальше. 

Несколько особенно наглых птиц подлетели совсем близко, усаживаясь на край деревянного помоста. Де Сарде выдохнул, наконец отрываясь от бессмысленного наблюдения за гладью воды. На выходе из порта виднелся Курт, высматривая их в толпе, а значит времени на искренность было не много.

— Я хотел бы уплыть вместе с тобой, когда все это кончится.

О. Это уже было... чем-то еще не ясным, но уже угадываемым. 

— С удовольствием, — улыбнулся Васко.

Курт нашел их довольно быстро и уже что-то рассказывал Де Сарде, когда Васко снова вспомнил о пении сирен, которое никак не хотело его покидать. Здесь, в порту, оно звучало хотя бы уместно. 

Но, к ужасу Васко, теперь он мог разобрать слова.

«Глубока и горька, словно море, любовь...»

Слова, прочитанные когда давно — Васко даже не помнил, откуда он их знал — теперь его навязчиво преследовали. Они крутились в его голове, переливаясь на все лады, перетекая из одной строки в другую, раскрашиваясь разными интонациями. Единственное, что Васко мог сказать точно — чьим голосом звучали эти строки.

Васко никогда не любил стихи. А еще — аристократов. И сушу.

Но согласно старым легендам, сирены сбивали с курса даже опытных моряков. Заставляли забыть все на свете и увлекали за собой на волшебный остров.

Что ж, — усмехнулся сам над собой Васко, расстегивая пуговицы на расшитом камзоле Де Сарде, когда они наконец остались одни, — остров действительно в какой-то мере был волшебным. 

Конечно же, Де Сарде знал последние строки стиха.  
Васко не особо удивился этому факту.


End file.
